You're Perfect Just The Way You Are
by KlaineGleekFanGirl
Summary: Blaine doesn't think he's good enough for Kurt. He turns to cutting and Bulimia and also becomes anorexic. Will Kurt find out before it's too late? Trigger Warning!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Blaine really loves Kurt, and he wants to do anything he can to avoid losing him. All his life, he's been told he isn't good enough so he strives to be better for Kurt. It all becomes too much and he turns to cutting and bulimia and keeps it a secret, not knowing that Kurt already thinks he's perfect. Will Kurt find out before it's too late? Trigger Warning, just to be sure.**

**You're Perfect Just The Way You Are**

**Chapter 1**

Blaine snuggled up close to Kurt. It was movie night for them, and they were stuck watching The Little Mermaid instead of Beauty and the Beast because Kurt apparently liked the former movie better. Blaine didn't mind so much though, as long as he was pinned up close to Kurt, he was fine.

"You are an absolute cuddle monster!" Kurt teased, wiggling into a more comfortable position.

Blaine relutantly pulled away, the safe, comfortable feeling fading into sadness. "Sorry," he muttered, wrapping his arms around his knees and blinking back tears. Why was he so pushy? Why did he always have to be so fucking clingy with Kurt?

Kurt noticed the extreme change of mood in his boyfriend and frowned, wondering what he'd said that could've upset his boyfriend so much.

"You ok?" he asked gently.

"Yeah," Blaine whispered so quietly that Kurt almost didn't hear him.

Kurt didn't push it. Instead, he hitched on a smile. "Well, come back and cuddle with me then!"

Blaine's eyes widened as he turned disbelievingly to Kurt. "You're not annoyed that I wanna cuddle with you?" he asked.

Kurt's eyebrows furrowed. Was that really what Blaine thought? All just because he'd teased him about being a cuddle monster? "I was joking with you, honey. Come here," he smiled, making a mental note to himself to be a bit more careful about what he said to Blaine.

Glancing doubtfully back at him, Blaine leaned back onto his boyfriend, hardly cuddling him at all.

Kurt rolled his eyes, wrapping an arm around the smaller boy and pressing them up together the way Blaine liked.

"There," he beamed.

Blaine tensed, watching Kurt carefully. When it beame obvious after 13 consecutive minutes that the other boy neither had any intentions of pushing away, nor did he look annoyed at all, Blaine finally relaxed into Kurt, still ready to pull away if Kurt made another comment about his obsessive cuddling. He didn't want to annoy the other boy.

Kurt, oblivious to what was going on inside Blaine's head, turned his attention back to the movie.

Blaine frowned when he saw that Kurt had finished off the rest of the butter-free popcorn, and opened his mouth to ask Kurt to go get some more.

"Hey, Ku-?"

"SHH! This is the best part! Ariel's about to meet her Prince Charming!" Kurt hissed, staring intently at the screen.

Blaine bit his lip, deciding popcorn wasn't so important anymore and shrinking into the couch, beginning to think of sincere apologies to say to Kurt after the movie was over for being a horrible boyfriend and completely ruining everything.

As soon as the credits rolled, Kurt turned to his boyfriend, only to see tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Blaine? Are you-?"

"Kurt, I am so sorry for ruining movie night!" Blaine sobbed. "I promise I'll never do it again!"

Kurt frowned again, and then remembered how he'd so rudely shushed his boyfriend right when he was about to ask him something way more important than a movie.

"Baby, I'm the one who should be sorry. I was so rude to you! I love you honey. Forgive me?" he asked, brushing tears away from Blaine's cheek.

Blaine gazed at him increduously. "You're not mad?" he asked tentatively.

"Sometimes I get crazy during a good movie, baby. It was totally my fault and I'm definetly not mad at you," Kurt replied gently.

"Oh," Blaine said, looking truly _shocked! _As if he completely expected Kurt to be mad at him!

"I'll make it up to you baby. Let's watch _your _favorite movie," Kurt smiled, hopping off his bed and grabbing Beauty and the Beast, sticking it into the DVD player. "I love you, sweetheart," he smiled, kissing his love.

"Love you too, Kurt," Blaine replied, grinning as the opening credits came on.

**A/N: This chapter was written out so well, it nearly made me cry. I hope you all are happy! XD!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks so much guys! Especially you, Livi, for telling me how you really felt last chapter. I'm glad to have done you proud this time. I don't know if I've said this before, but constructive criticism is my bffl! So help me out if you think I need improvement. Oh, and by the way, I'm making Blaine anorexic and bulimic now. Because I'm way sadistic...XD! This is also one of those triggering chapters, so tread carefully. On to the next chapter! :P**

**Chapter 2**

The next morning found Blaine curled into a ball in Kurt's arms, and Kurt smiling gently down at his boyfriend as he ran a hand gently through his hair.

Blaine's hazel eyes flickered open and he found himself staring into the beautiful, blue ocean that was Kurt's eyes.

"Good morning, beautiful" Blaine smiled, cuddling up close to Kurt and trying to be absolutely perfect for his boyfriend.

Kurt smiled at the compliment. "Good morning, handsome," he responded, kissing Blaine on the nose.

Blaine smiled as Kurt nuzzled up close to him.

"You make a great pillow!" Kurt laughed, lying on Blaine's chest.

Blaine froze at those words. Did Kurt really think that? Beause if he did, it implied that he thought Blaine was fat. Which he wasn't Was he? No! He couldn't be! He needed to be perfect so that Kurt wouldn't leave him.

"Hey, what's on your mind, baby?" Kurt asked, slightly concerned.

"Nothing," Blaine lied casually.

"Well, come on then! Let's go get breakfast before Finn eats everything!" Kurt exclaimed, hopping off the bed and pulling Blaine off with him as he hurried downstairs.

"I made pancakes!" Carole smiled at them both. "How was movie night?"

"It was perfect," Kurt replied, gazing lovingly at Blaine.

But Blaine didn't notice. He was too busy staring at the plate Carole had placed in front of him. He couldn't eat! No! Kurt would laugh at him and call him a fat pig! He picked at his food.

"Want any syrup?" Kurt asked, turning towards his boyfriend and then frowning when he saw Blaine picking at his food.

Blaine shook his head vigorously.

"How about some milk, sweetie?" Carole asked, taking out the bottle and unscrewing the cap.

"C-can I just have water?" Blaine asked, and everyone frowned at him.

_They must think I'm so fat!_

Carole nodded, smiling gently and pouring a cup of water.

"Aren't you hungry, Blaine?" Kurt asked, sensing something was wrong.

"No," Blaine lied once again. His stomach betrayed him and growled and he bit his lip in shame.

Kurt sighed. "Eat something, honey," he said.

Blaine took one bite and instantly felt guilt clawing at him. But because Kurt and Carole and everyone else was there, he forced himself to eat. Once he was finished, he quickly excused himself and took off towards the bathroom.

He leaned over the toilet and stuck his fingers down his throat, upchucking everything he'd just eaten, but still feeling huge once he'd emptied his stomach and flushed the toilet.

_Oh my god, I'm so fucking fat and I'm not perfect for Kurt and once Kurt realizes how ugly I look he's going to leave me and I need to stop eating! God I'm pathetic! _

Blaine looked around, and his eyes landed on a packet of razors. Quickly he pulled one out and dragged it across his wrist, instantly feeling good. Really good.

_Never eat again, you disgusting pig, or else Kurt will leave you and no one will ever want you!  
_

He continued to cut until he felt better, then, he cut just a little more, because honetsly it was so addicting, and he really liked it.

He waited until the bleeding stopped, then pulled his sleeve back down, hitched a smile on his face, and walked back out.

**A/N: Aww Blainers...KURTSIE LOVES YOU! Why you no believe that? *sighs* ...sorry...carry on..**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: *sees them all watching me?* Whaat? No! I;m not posting yet ANOTHER chapter...okay maybe I am. Here's the third chapter for all of my little Klainelings. Another triggering chapter. Tread carefully.**

**Chapter 3**

It went on like this for quite a while. Blaine liked to think he was a mix of anorexic and bulimic. He was able to get away with starving himself at home, because his parents didn't give a fucking shit about him anyway. At school with friends, or with Kurt, he would just eat everything, and then politely excuse himself to the bathroom and throw it all up.

Then there was the cutting. Blaine couldn't stop. He cut at least eight times a day or more. It was just so addicting and helped him feel calm and he needed to cut.

He still looked fat though. Way too fat. He needed to look perfect for his Kurt.

**BAKHBAKHBAKHBAKH**

Kurt sat down at the lunch table, noticing Blaine wasn't there.

"Hey, Kurt?"

"Hi, Mercedes!" Kurt smiled, pulling out his lunch and glancing towards his best friend.

"Listen Kurt. I gotta ask you something important. About Blaine," Mercedes said seriously.

Kurt leaned forward seriously. "Yes, Mercedes? What is it? What's wrong? Is he okay? Is he-?"

"Chill, white boy," Meredes held up a hand. "You notice how thin he's getting?"

Kurt bit his lip. He had noticed. Before he simply assumed Blaine was going on a healthy diet. Now, after a few weeks, he wasn't so sure, but he also wasn't about to jump to conclusions.

"You don't think he's...do you?" Mercedes blinked back worried tears.

"No, of course not. Blaine knows he's beautiful," Kurt's voice trembled in worry. He had to find Blaine and get him to eat lunch. Now. "I'm sorry, Mercedes. I have to find him," he said, getting up and taking off to see where his boyfriend was.

**BAKHBAKHBAKHBAKH**

Blaine panted, halting to a stop as another dizzy wave hit him.

_No! Dammit! I have to run, or Kurt will leave because I'm still so huge!_

He was about to start up again around the school's track, when he heard a voice.

"Baby?" Kurt asked, stepping up next to Blaine.

"Hi babe," Blaine replied distantly as he stared longingly at the track.

"Wanna take a break and eat lunch with me?" Kurt asked, watching carefully to see Blaine's reaction.

"No thanks!" Blaine nearly screamed. "Can't break today, Kurt. I've gotta run," then he took off down the track again, trying to block off the hunger and the dizziness. He needed to look good for Kurt.

**A/N: Aww..Blainers...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yay for getting ONE review last chapter! XD! Hey, someone commented and said I was making Blaine too extreme. Does anyone else agree? Anyway, in this chapter, Kurt finally finds out! YAY!**

**Chapter 4**

Kurt was getting worried. Blaine was constantly avoiding him in favor of jogging or working out, and he hardly ate anything anymore, and he was getting so horribly thin.

He wasn't the only one to notice. The rest of the Glee kids were trying to instill comfort in him.

"Maybe he's just stressed out," Santana, in a strangely kind tone, pointed out.

"We'll keep our eyes on him, dude," Puck said.

"He won't even talk to me!" Kurt screamed, and then went silent as Blaine entered the choir room.

Blaine sensed something was bothering his boyfriend and quickly went over, wrapping one arm around him. "You ok?" he asked. "What's bothering you?"

Kurt gazed at him increduously. "Nothing," he replied softly, taking Blaine's hand and caressing it, and then frowning.

He saw the first of many cuts peeking out a his boyfriend's sleve, and quickly pulled it up, gaping when he saw the scars covering Blaine's arm.

"Oh my god! Blaine!" Kurt gasped. "Why?"

Blaine looked down ashamed. "It-it feels so good!" he replied.

"Tell me what else you've done to yourself?" Kurt asked, deadly serious.

"I-I've been getting thinner for you, so that I could be perfect. All for you, baby," Blaine replied softly. "But I guess I'm still too fat for you aren't I?"

Kurt instantly pulled the smaller boy into hs arms. "I love you, oh my god I love you so much! I love you, I love you, I love you, you're beautiful, I love you," he continued on as tears rolled down his cheeks. "Don't you _ever_ do this to yourself ever again! I'm gonna help you, baby, okay? I promoise I'm gonna help you get through this."

"But-but I'm fat!" Blaine bit his lip.

"No baby! No! Shh, I love you. You're not fat! You're beautiful!"

"But I am," Blaine whimpered.

"No, baby, no! Oh fuck this. We're not doing Glee today," Kurt sighed, pulling his boyfriend up and leading him out into the hallway. "Come on. I'm taking you out for dinner at Breadstix."

"But I'll get fat and then you'll leave me!" Blaine hyperventilated.

"Shhshh, no honey, I promise I won't leave you. I promise," Kurt held onto him tightly. What if he hadn't found out until much later? Then Blaine might be dead. He could've lost his wonderful angel, and that scared him.

"Kurt, I-no! Please! I don't wanna get fat again!"

"Baby! I LOVE YOU!" Kurt screamed, sobbing as he looked at his boyfriend. "PLEASE! JUST DO THIS FOR ME!"

Blaine froze. He'd never seen Kurt this upset. Not when Karofsky had kissed him, not during the prom incident, not even when Sebastian had unsuccessfully tried to break them up. Kurt had never yelled at him, or looked at him with such a scared, frightened look.

"Okay, baby, okay. Just relax and I'll do whatever you want me to," he said quietly as he rubbed circles into his boyfriend's back.

"I-I j-just -don't w-want t-to l-lose y-you, B-Blaine," Kurt sobbed.

"You won't, baby, you won't. Just shhh, don't cry anymore. Please?" Blaine begged, hating that Kurt was so scared and upset because of him.

Kurt sniffled, wiping his eyes on his sleeve and not particularly caring that he'd messed up his designer shirt.

"I'm okay now, baby, I'm sorry," he croaked, stroking his fingers across Blaine's too thin cheek.

"No, baby. I'm sorry for making you cry," Blaine replied guiltily as the familiar urge to cut began to plague him.

"Come on baby. Let's go to Breadstix," Kurt smiled, taking his boyfriend's hand and leading him to his car.

**A/N: Aww, Kurtsiepoo is gonna make it all better now**


	5. Author's Note

**Just an author's note guys. Whoo! Lot of concrit here! Thanks so much guys. Don't take this the wrong way guys, but since I got so much in a row, I'm gonna delete and revise before posting it again an work on getting myself a beta to help me out. Lord knows I'm in grave need of one. Thanks so much guys! I'll work on getting these chapters revised and update the next one ASAP!**

**With love,**

**-Izzy :)**


End file.
